<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe by reesespuffsslap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501436">Maybe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reesespuffsslap/pseuds/reesespuffsslap'>reesespuffsslap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, M/M, Regret, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reesespuffsslap/pseuds/reesespuffsslap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren didn't know where he went wrong</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren didn’t know where it went wrong.</p><p>	One second he was looking at the blond boy standing next to him</p><p>	But the next he was sitting on the cold grass next to a stone that held the name of that oh-so-beautiful blond boy.</p><p> </p><p>	Eren tried to think back to that day everything failed, but his brain was clouded over and didn’t plan on opening up anytime soon. </p><p>	Eren stood, dusting the back of his uniform.</p><p>	He thought back to the river in Shiganshina.</p><p>	He wished he could be there again, within the walls.</p><p>	He wished he could see the blond boy again, but not for the last time</p><p>	He didn’t want there to be a last time</p><p> </p><p>	He wished that he had never seen the day the titans broke through</p><p>	He wished that he hadn’t joined the scouts</p><p>	And he wished that Armin hadn’t followed him</p><p> </p><p>	Maybe if he had avoided that time Armin was being bullied</p><p>	Maybe if he had never turned that corner</p><p>	Maybe if he’d never introduced himself</p><p> </p><p>	And maybe, maybe if he hadn’t kissed him the night before their last expedition</p><p> </p><p>	Maybe if he had just gone straight to bed, ignoring the way his mind screamed at him to talk to the blond boy he’d realized just days before that he loved</p><p>	And god did he love him</p><p>	It’s not like it was going to be long before Eren realized that what kept him going was the idea of finally getting to see the ocean with Armin</p><p>	Or maybe that wasn’t his dream</p><p>	Maybe he was just overwhelmingly desperate to know the face Armin would make when they made it </p><p>	If they had made it</p><p> </p><p>	Eren had never known what he truly wanted</p><p>	That was</p><p>	Until he lost it</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was just a quick-written thing, hope you enjoyed !! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>